Some Gifts don't need Wrapping
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: Hearth's Warming is one week away, and Flash Sentry visits Twilight Sparkle. Spike, with encouragement from Owlowiscious, decides to play matchmaker and seal it using a certain white-berried plant. Filled with humorous fluff. Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah!


Hey guys! It's almost Christmas and I wanted to do a Christmas story to celebrate. I was drawing and drew up a picture of Spike holding the mistletoe above Flash and Twilight, so I decided to write a story based on it. Anyway, Merry Christmas!

Hearth's Warming was only a week away, and everypony was preparing for it. The shelves on many stores were becoming harder to keep up on due to gift shopping. The streets were filled with lights, wreaths, ornaments, and hot cocoa stands.

In her new castle, Twilight was helping Spike put the star on top of the tree.

"A little to the left!" Spike told Twilight as she levitated him to the left.

"Perfect!" Spike stated as he placed the star on the tree.

"Well, I believe that's the last of the decorations," Twilight exclaimed as she trotted to the kitchen.

"Spike!" Twilight called, "The cookies are done!"

Spike ran into the kitchen, put on some oven mitts, and took the cookies out of the oven. Twilight and Spike enjoyed the warm smell that filled the air.

A knock was then heard downstairs, and Twilight ran downstairs to answer it. She felt her heart drop to see that it was none other than Flash Sentry.

"Hello, your highness," Flash greeted, "I hope I didn't startle you,"

"Hi, Flash," Twilight replied, "You didn't startle me at all. Why don't you come in?"

"The honor is mine," Flash replied as he stepped inside.

Flash was awestruck by the way the castle was decorated. Streamers ran down from the chandelier and into the top corners of the room. Lights covered the streamers and the tables were covered in red tablecloths.

"Would you like a cookie?" Spike asked Flash.

"Of course, Spike the brave and glorious," Flash answered as he took a cookie and bit into it.

"Are these sugar cookies?" Flash asked.

"Yep, It's a new recipe I came up with last year," Spike answered beaming.

"That's brave of you to try a new recipe. These cookies taste glorious!"

Twilight giggled at the puns.

"So, how's the royal life?" Flash asked as he finished his cookie.

"It's different," Twilight answered, "But it was pretty adjustable,"

"That's nice," Flash replied.

"How's the guard job?" Twilight asked.

"It's going great," Flash answered, "I just got a promotion as the official guard of Princess Celestia's secret room in the castle,"

"Is it a Chamber of Secrets?" Twilight asked, "I think Harry Trotter has enough problems at Hogwarts,"

Flash laughed.

"It's not a Chamber,"

Flash then urged Twilight to come closer.

"It's a room filled with cake," Flash whispered.

"Really?" Twilight asked trying to contain her laughter.

"Sure is. It's filled with all kinds of cake. It has vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, lemon, and much more,"

As Twilight and Flash continued to talk, Spike was starting up the fire in the fireplace. He overheard the conversation and was entertained by it.

Owlowiscious flew in and sat on top of the fireplace and looked at Spike.

"Hello," Spike said as he threw in some firewood.

"Who, who,"

"Really?" Spike replied.

"Who,"

"Tell me your joking,"

"Who, who,"

"Just because she says he's nice doesn't means she likes him in that way. Does it?"

"Who,"

"Hey! Don't bring Rarity into this!"

"Who?"

"Yeah, they would make a good couple, but I don't want to them to get mad at me for playing matchmaker,"

Spike thought for some time. He then got an idea. He ran upstairs and grabbed a plant that he thought he'd never use, mistletoe. He wanted to use it on Rarity and him, but he didn't want her to feel obligated to love him in that way.

He was trying to find a reasonable reason to bring Twilight and Flash into the room, but Twilight beat him to it.

"Why don't you sit by the fire for a little?" Twilight said, "You look cold,"

"Why not," Flash replied as he stood by the fire.

Twilight came next to him a moment later with a cup of hot cocoa. Flash smiled at her. Spike, keeping himself hidden, climbed on top of the fireplace and dangled the mistletoe over their heads.

"Um, Flash, there's a…" Twilight stuttered while pointing at the mistletoe.

"Oh, um, do we…uh," Flash began as Spike chuckled to himself.

Flash and Twilight stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, until Flash made the move. Their muzzles pressed together passionately as Spike chuckled. The kiss lasted a few seconds until they pulled apart.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what came over me. I-" Flash was cut off by another kiss from Twilight.

"It was one of the greatest gifts that can get," Twilight replied as she kissed him for the third time.

"Ok, one kiss was all I needed to see!" Spike exclaimed, "Can you two please stop?"

"You were the one that caused this, Spike," Twilight replied.

"But I thought you were only going to do it once,"

Twilight giggled as she hugged her assistant.

A ding was suddenly heard from the kitchen.

"Yay! My gingerbread cookies are ready!" Spike exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen eagerly.

The mare and stallion then went to the kitchen, but it was more than the fresh gingerbread smell that filled the air. It was love.

I hope you enjoyed this story. It was fun writing it, that's for sure. By the way, I sadly don't own Harry Trotter, so you can use it as a reference if you want. Anyway, Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah!

Beast boy, Spike, and the Indoraptor are Beast mode!


End file.
